There are chairs with reclining seat backs in various fields.
In beauty salons, for example, a washbasin is arranged in the rear of a chair on which a customer is seated. By reclining the seat back of the chair so that the head of the customer is positioned on the washbasin, the head of the customer is washed with shampoo.
If the position of the washbasin is set so that the head of the customer exactly matches it when the seat back is reclined, a distance between the chair and the washbasin is too short, and there is a problem that a hair stylist/barber cannot stand between the customer and the washbasin or perform a job other than shampooing.
Thus, a chair illustrated in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-240076 is configured such that if a space where a hair stylist can perform a job is ensured while keeping an interval between the washbasin and the chair, an operation of reclining the seat back and an operation of moving a seat portion rearward are performed at the same time so that the head of the customer is brought close to the washbasin.
Moreover, chairs for an aircraft include one as illustrated in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-87074.
This chair is configured such that when the seat back is reclined, the seat portion and a foot stand are moved forward so that the seat back, the seat portion, and the foot stand substantially constitute a horizontal plane.